pokemon: the shona region
by ash latias fan 101
Summary: Angel is a new pokemon trainer while Ash is a more experienced trainer when the two meet will love bloom?


Pokémon: the Shona region.

By: Angel O'Connor

Chapter one: The begging.

One bright, beautiful morning a 16 year old girl named Angel was packing her bag, because she was leaving on her journey that very day.

"Where are my ear buds?! Mom!" she called. "On your desk Angel." Her mom called back. "Oh, found them, thanks!" Angel said. "No problem."

As Angel finished packing, someone has just arrived…

"We're here Pikachu, the shona region." A raven haired trainer said. "Pikachu, pi." A small, yellow mouse Pokémon, with black tipped ears, red cheeks and a lighten bolt shaped tail said to his trainer. "Right…" the boy said.

At professor sky's lab Angel was getting her first Pokémon…

"Flardurp, I choose Flardrup." Angel declared. "Rup, Rup." The pup like Pokémon barked.

"I see, ok here's Flardrup's poke-ball," Professor Sky said handing Angel a red and white ball.

"Thank you, alright Flardrup it's your choice in the poke-ball or stay out?" Angel asked, as she put the ball down and stepped back waiting for her Pokémon to make her choice.

"Flar, Flardrup!" Flardrup said and quickly jumped on her trainer's shoulder. "Stay out it is." Angel said laughing.

"Ok now then here's your pokedex and 5 poke-balls." Professor Sky said handing Angel the supplies.

"Professor Sky!" a voice came from behind Angel and Flardrup.

Angel turned around to see who it was with Flardrup on her shoulder. There stood a boy who looked like he was 17 with black hair sticking out from under his cap.

Unlike Angel the boy had no taste in fashion. He wore a red t-shirt, and blue jeans. His shoes were black and white. His cap was white in the front and red in the back. And on the front was a blue "A" and a black "K".

"Well about time! Ding it Ash you're late!" the Professor said.

'Hold on she called him Ash. And those letters on his cap must be his anneals and if the "A" stand's for Ash, then the "K" stands for…' Angel thought, 'Ketchum.'

"Wait your Ash Ketchum, right?" Angel asked. "Yeah, but how did you know my full name?" Ash asked.

"Well I saw you in the Indigo Plaque, Orange League, Jhoto Silver Conference, Honne League, Sinnoh League, and the Unova League." Angel stated.

"Ok if you know all that do you know where I came out at?" Ash challenged.

"Yes I do." Angel said, "In the Indigo Plaque you came out in the top 16. In the Orange League you came out on top. In the Jhoto Silver Conference you came out in the top 8. In the Honne League you came out in the top 8. In the Sinnoh League you came out in the top 4. Finally, in the Unova League you came out in the top 8."

"Well ok, moving on…" Ash started. "Yeah, well I'd love to stay and talk, but I need to get going…" Angel said as Ash put his hand over her mouth. "That's what this is about." He said as he removed his hand. "Ok continue." Angel said.

"I want to know if I'm allowed to travel with you." Ash said.

'Wait me travel with him, but… I don't know. Well it won't hurt to travel with Ash. I might get teased by my family and friends, but I really don't care. Hey I'll have someone to talk to, well that I can understand what their saying. Well then it's decided, I'm traveling with Ash.'

"Yes, fine by me." Angel said. "Thanks" Ash said as he looked at Angel, who was wearing a pink tank top, a jean skirt that ended at the top of her knees. On her hands she wore fingerless gloves that were black on the bottom and gray on the top with black and white stars and a pink skull on them. Her socks when up to just above her ankles and zebstrika pattern shoes that ended at her ankles.

Her makeup was faded pink eye shadow, light pink lipstick, and some pink blush. Her hair was put up in a ponytail and her bangs were put to the right side of her head by a pink flower clip.

"Alright now that it's settled, Ash here is your pokedex and 5 poke-balls." The professor said handing Ash his supplies.

"Thanks Professor," Ash said then turned to Angel, "Ready?" he asked. "Yes I'm ready." Angel said.

"Alright then let's head out." Ash said then he called their Pokémon over to them. Pikachu then jumped on Ash's left shoulder as Flardrup jumped on Angel's right shoulder.

"So, Flardrup doesn't like poke-balls?" Ash asked. "I'm not sure." Angel answered. "I gave her the choice to be out or in a poke-ball. What about Pikachu?"

"Pikachu hates being in a poke-ball." Ash said, "Shall we be on our way?" he asked. "Yes we shall." Angel said, giggling.

So the 2 trainers and their Pokémon said their goodbyes and headed out.

"Here I'll get the door."Ash said. "Why thank you, you're such a gentlemen." Angel said, as Ash held the door for her.

Ash turned a slight faded red at that comment, while Pikachu rolled his eyes and thought 'Oh boy this is going to be an interesting time.'

'My trainer is in love, I just know it.' Flardrup thought and looked at Pikachu, 'and so am I.'

'Ash is so nice, he might be the one. I think I'm in love.' Angel thought. 'And it looks like my Pokémon is too.' The thought of her and her Pokémon being in love made Angel smile.

'Heart's pounding, head's spinning, and feeling light on my feet, the 3 things Brock told me he has when he's in love.' Ash thought. 'So I'm in love. In love with Angel. Then it's love at first sight.'

"So Ash can you me about your preveise advancers?" Angel asked. "Sure…" Ash said, and then started to tell Angel about his journey, from his first day as a trainer and when he got his first gym badge ever.

"Wow, lucky you had some time traveling, I wasn't aloud travel tell now." Angel said. "Yeah, why is that." Ash asked.

"My mom thought I should go to a trainer school, you know to learn how to be a great trainer." Angel said sarcastically.

"So your journey was delayed 6 years because of school?" Ash asked. "Yup." Angel said as they reached route one.

"Hey Angel look." Ash said quietly. "What?" Angel asked. "Look up ahead." Ash said.

Angel looked up ahead like Ash said and almost screamed if Ash didn't put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream or you'll scare it away." He said removing his hand. "Ok, sorry." Angel said. "Its fine just quiet down." Ash said.

"Hey, Ash?" Angel asked. "Can I try catching it?" "Yeah go ahead," Ash said, "I'll help you."

"Alright let's go Flardrup." Angel said as her Pokémon jumped off her perch and landed in front of the fox like Pokémon.

"Eev!" the evolution Pokémon cried then charged at Flardrup with a tackle attack. "Flarrrrr!" Flardrup yelped.

"Angel, have Flardrup use flamethrower." Ash said. "Ok," Angel said, "Flardrup use a flamethrower attack."

"Flarrrrr!" Flardrup called as she let lose a stream of fire out of her mouth. "Eevvvvvvv!" the Eevee cried struggling to get up on its feet. Then it started to formed a ball of dark colors from its mouth.

"That's shadow ball." Ash said, "Have Flardrup dodge." He said. Angel nodded showing that she heard him and told Flardrup to dodge the attack. "Flardrup." The fire type said and jumped over the ball.

"Good," Ash said, "now have her use double team and confuse the other Pokémon." Angel told Flardrup to use double team and then she said to use ember. Angel looked over at Ash to see if she was doing it right.

"Your doing great." Ash said, nodding his head. "Pika!" Pikachu said also approving.

Angel smiled at them and then turned her attention back to the battle. 'My first Pokémon battle and so far I'm winning!' She thought. 'And Ash said I'm doing great!'

"Ee-vee." The evolution Pokémon said before falling to the ground, fainted. "Now throw a poke-ball." Ash said.

"Right," Angel said taking one of the balls the professor gave her and yelled before she threw it. "Go poke-ball!"

As soon as the ball hit the fainted Pokémon it opened and the Eevee was drawn inside. The ball shook about 3 to 5 times and then it made a click sound confirming it was caught.

"Yeah I just caught myself an Eevee!" Angel yelled doing a pose with the poke-ball in her left hand. "Flardrup Flar!" Flardrup chimed in.

"Great job." Ash said, smiling at Angel. "Well I wouldn't have done it if you didn't help." Angel said. "I'm going let Eevee out of her poke-ball." She said as she let her Pokémon out of the ball.

"Eevee." The little Pokémon said a little scared. "It's ok I'm your trainer." Angel said, putting her hand out for Eevee to sniff.

As Eevee started to sniff Angel's hand an evil laughter filled the air as Pikachu and Flardrup were snacked off of the ground by 2 mechanical arms.

Angel quickly griped Eevee in her arms and stood up as Ash called out, "Who's there!"

"Listen is that a voice I hear?!" a red head female wearing a white shirt that ended at mid stomach with a red "R" on it and a white mini skirt and black boots and gloves said.

"It's speaks to me loud and clear!" a blue haired male said. He was wearing a white shirt with a red "R" on it and white pants and black boots and gloves.

"On the wind," The red head said.

"Past the stars," The blue haired guy said.

"In your ear!" a cat like Pokémon on two legs said.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our job is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in the place!"

"Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled. "W-who are they?" Angel asked hiding behind Ash. "There a group of Pokémon thieves who are always after Pikachu." Ash growled.

"Who this?" Jessie said looking at Angel. "A new companion."James guessed.

Angel took a deep breath and said, "Yes I am my names Angel." She looked at Ash and he looked at her.

"Looks like we have a couple of love-birds." Meowth chimed in.

"We are not!" Ash and Angel yelled in union a blush on both of their faces.

"Eev?" Eevee said in confusion. "Eevee do you think you can battle?" Angel asked her Pokémon. "Eev!" the little Pokémon cried answering her new trainer and wanting to save her new friends from these evil people.

"Alright, let's do it!" Angel said as Eevee jumped out of her trainer's arms and landed in front of the trio of Pokémon thieves.

"Eevee!" It cried demanding them to let her friends go. "No way girly you'll have to fight us first." Meowth said. "Eevee, Eev!" The evolution Pokémon cried.

"You're on!" Meowth said as he ran towards Eevee with his claws unleashed. "Eevee dodge it and used shadow ball!" Angel yelled.

"Eevee!" Her Pokémon cried. Then she jumped and landed on the other side of the field from Meowth and charged a shadow ball.

"Eevee!" It cried letting loose of the ball and letting it fly towards the cat Pokémon. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Meowth yelled as he slammed into a tree.

"I'm not done yet." He growled and stood up ready to attack aging. "Try my Fury Swipes!" he yelled running towards Eevee, but then he fell and when he tried to get up he yelped in pain.

Then Eevee walked over to him and helped him up, "Eevee, Eevee, Eev?" She said and helped him sit down. "Why did I join Team Rocket?" Meowth repeated her question.

Eevee nodded and sat down while the cat Pokémon told her why.

"Meowth we don't have all day!" Jessie yelled holding the mechanical arm that held Flardrup. "Yeah we need to go!" James yelled. "Let me finish!" Meowth yelled at his comrades.

"Come on Angel I think Eevee's giving us a chance to get Pikachu and Flardrup back." Ash said. "Are you sure?" Angel asked him still listening to Meowth tell why he joined Team Rocket. "That's what I think." Ash said.

"Ash I think Eevee might be trying to get Meowth to be on our side." Angel said looking at him. "She might be trying to help him do better in life not bad."

"If you think so, but shouldn't we try and get Pikachu and Flardrup back?" Ash asked. "Yeah we should." Angel said as the 2 walked as quietly as they could to the other 2 members of Team Rocket.

"So you see I only wanted to have a place to belong." Meowth said. "Eevee." Eevee said getting up and walked to Meowth and sat next to him and started to groom his fur.

"Eevee Eevee Eev Eev." Eevee said in between licks. "You think they will?" Meowth said quietly so the other members of Team Rocket couldn't hear. "Eevee Eev." Eevee said.

"Alright I'll do it." Meowth said. "Eev." Eevee said as she nuzzled his check affectingly.

"Hey you little brat." Jessie yelled as Angel pulled on the mechanical arm that held Flardrup. "Meowth help us." James called.

"NO!" he yelled getting up and running over to help Angel. "I'm not going to do bad stuff anymore!"

"Meowth you traitor!" Jessie and James yelled in union.

Angel looked at the Pokémon holding on to her leg trying to help her take back the Pokémon he helped to take. She looked at Ash and smiled at him as he pulled with all his strength on the metal arm holding his Pokémon.

"Eevee!" Eevee cried running to Ash and biting his pant leg and helped pull.

Finally, after who knows how long of pulling Jessie and James grip on the metal arms were slipping and soon Angel and Ash were open the metal arms and letting their Pokémon out of the grip of them.

"Now let's blast u 2 off." Ash said. "Since Meowth is on our side now there's no need to blast him off." Meowth smiled and walked over to his new friends and stood by Eevee.

Angel looked at Ash and they nodded at each other as Pikachu and Flardrup jumped in front of the duo of villains.

"Pikachu use thunder!" Ash yelled.

"Flardrup use flamethrower!" Angel yelled.

"NOW!"

"Oh no." James said. "Not good." Jessie said.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGING!" they yelled as they flew off in the distance.

"Thanks for giving me a chance." Meowth said. "Well we might not have gotten back our Pokémon if you didn't help." Angel said petting the cat Pokémon.

"Come on we need to get to the Pokémon center." Ash said. "Right." Angel said pulling Eevee's poke-ball out and tried to return her Pokémon to it. But Eevee jumped out of the way and walked over to Meowth and stood firmly by him.

Angel giggled and put the poke-ball back and stood up. "Well it looks like you got yourself a girlfriend Meowth." She said.

Meowth just smiled, knowing he made the right decision as Eevee nuzzled his check aging showing him that what Angel said was true.

"Let's go." Ash said as Eevee stopped and then they all headed out to the nearest Pokémon center…

Chapter two: a time of love

"Nurse Joy can you take care of our Pokémon please?" Angel asked. "Yes of course." A pink haired nurse said, "In your poke-balls you go." Angel told her Pokémon.

But once aging Eevee jumped out of the way and walked next to Meowth. "Eevee!" she cried rubbing her check on her mate's.

"Eevee you need to go in your poke-ball." Angel said. "Eev." Eevee said. "Meowth you think you could tell her to go in it just for now." Ash asked his new Pokémon.

"Yeah," Meowth said. Then he talked to Eevee and told her they would only be apart for a little bit and it would be ok.

"Eevee Eev?" Eevee asked. "Really." Meowth said nodding his head yes. "Eev." Eevee said and then Angel recalled her to her poke-ball as Ash did the same with Meowth.

"Sorry it took so long Nurse Joy." Angel said. "It's really ok." Nurse joy said. Then she took the poke-balls and Pikachu jumped on Nurse Joy's shoulder…

"Hey Angel," Ash said. "Yeah Ash." Angel said. "Well I wanted to talk to you, just us." Ash said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Sure come on." Angel said. She also had a slight blush on her cheeks. The thought of her and Ash alone made her excited. 'This maybe the only chance I get to tell him how I feel!' she thought excitedly.

'I need to tell her.' Ash thought, 'this might be my only chance so I need to use it well.' He thought.

Soon the 2 were in a small clearing with 2 rocks side by side next to a small stream. Ash sat on one of the rocks while Angel sat on the other one. The two were facing each other.

"Angel, I wanted to talk to you about something important." Ash said. "Yeah what is it?" Angel asked.

Ash took a deep breath and stood up. Angel stood up too. Ash looked her in the eye and said, "Angel ever since I met you I had this feeling and I know what it is." Angel looked at him and said, "What is it?" Angel was praying he'd say he was in love with her.

"Angel I'm…" Ash said but stopped and took a deep breath. "You're what Ash?" Angel asked him. "I'm in love with you Angel." Ash said quickly and looked away afraid he would be rejected.

"Ash," Angel whispered and put her hand on his cheek. He then turned to look at her. Angel smiled and said, "Ash I love you too. I have since we first met." Ash was very happy now.

Angel was about to move her hand off his cheek, but he put his on top of hers and moved it himself. Angel looked at him and pulled her hand away and walked closer to him and put her arms around Ash's neck and gently kissed his cheek and then rested her head on his chest.

"I love you." She whispered. Then she closed her eyes as Ash wrapped his arms around her and put his head on top of hers. "I love you too." He said and gently kissed the top of his new girlfriend's head.

The 2 stood there in each other's hold. Angel loved Ash and he loved her it was all so perfect, because there Pokémon where also in love.

"Angel we need to get back to the Pokémon center." Ash said. "But Ash I don't want to let go I'm afraid of losing you." Angel said as she looked at him. "You're not going to lose me." Ash said, "I'll always be here for you."

Ash gently touched Angel's cheek with his hand and then he gave her a kiss. "I promise." He whispered to her.

Angel just nodded her head and they let their hold on each other go, but Angel grabbed Ash's arm with both of hers, still a little scared that she was going to lose him.

"Angel it's ok don't worry." Ash said as he used his free hand and brush Angel's hair so it wasn't in her face.

Then the 2 trainers who were desperately in love with each other walked back to the Pokémon center.

When their Pokémon found out they couldn't be happier for their trainers and since the Pokémon we're couples as well it worked out just fine for the whole group…

Chapter three: the secret

"Ash I need to tell you something." Angel said as they walked to the next town: Rainbow Town. "What is it?" Ash asked as the Pokémon ran up ahead.

"Hold on," Angel said, "Don't go too far!" she called to the Pokémon. "Sorry, I don't want them going too far." She told Ash. "It's fine." He said giving Angel a kiss on the check. "Now what did you want to tell me?" He asked.

Angel gulped and looked away. 'Should I really tell him' she thought. 'Yes! I need to. He's my boyfriend he needs to know about me being a wizard.'

"Angel, what's wrong?" Ash asked Angel. "Oh, nothing's wrong. I'm just trying to figure out how to tell you." Angel said looking at Ash and then giving him a kiss on the check.

"Tell me what?" He asked. "Well maybe it will be easier to show you." Angel said taking her pack off and opened it. She pulled out a small pink stick. Then she closed her pack and put it back on.

Then with a small flick of her wrist the stick somehow became bigger. "Watch…" Angel said as she pointed the stick at a small rock and then she lifted the stick up and the rock started to flout.

"What in the world, how did you do that Angel?" Ash asked as the Angel slowly lowered the stick and as the rock followed as if it was under control.

"This stick is actually a wand." Angel said looking away from Ash. "I'm a wizard." She said. She waited in dread for the 17 year old boy's remark.

"Hey," Ash said put his right arm around Angel and pulling her closer to him. "I think that's really neat." He said and then he kissed the top of Angel's head.

"R-really?" Angel asked looking at her boyfriend. Ash smiled and said, "Really." Angel couldn't help but feel reveled; Ash wasn't going to leave her because of her wizard blood.

"What? Did you think I was going to hate or leave you because you have wizard in you?" Ash asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Yes I did, you see normally people with no wizard in them hate people that do and would do anything to get rid of them. A lot of people would try and kill me if they knew." Angel said as she snuggled closer to Ash.

"Well I'm not one of those people." Ash whispered in Angel's ear. "I'd never try to kill you or anyone with wizard in them." He said pulling Angel in his arms.

Angel quickly put her arms around Ash's neck and put her head on his chest. "Hurry up!" they heard Meowth call from up ahead and quickly they pulled apart, but before they continued walking Angel kissed Ash on the cheek.

"Come on we need to go." She whispered and, with their hands entwined walked down the path following the Pokémon…

Chapter four: Angel's 1st Pokémon contest

"Angel you'll do great." Ash said to Angel who was getting ready for her first Pokémon contest. "But Ash what if I mess up or, or, or…" Angel started, but Ash stopped her in mid-sentence. "You'll do great Angel, but try to calm down or your Pokémon will know you're nervous and they might mess up because they're distracted." He said, holding Angel's hands in his own.

"Ok." Angel said as she pulled her hands away from Ash and walked closer to him and put her arms around his neck and put her head on his left shoulder.

Ash knew Angel needed him right now so he put his arms around Angel so that his hands were on her back. He calmly rubbed her back as he whispered encouraging words in her ear.

"We need Angel O'Connor to the front stage now please." They said on the inner come.

"Remember I'll be up in the audience." Ash whispered and went to get his seat so he could watch Angel in her very 1st contest.

"Ok I need to calm down." Angel said as she walked down the slightly lit hall way that led to the stage…

Back in the audience Ash was sitting next to 3 of Angel's family members: Kyndra (Angel's cousin), Tina (Angel's aunt), and Ruth (Angel's grandmother).

"And now here's a new Pokémon coordinator, Angel O'Connor!" the announcer said as Angel came running on stage.

"Flardrup time to shine!" Angel called throwing a poke-ball in the air. "Flarrr." Flardrup called as she gracefully landed on the stage.

"Alright Flardrup let's get started." Angel said, "Use swift!" Angel commanded her fire type. "Flardrup!" called the Pokémon as her tail glowed. Then she jumped up in the air and wiped her tail in the air as multiple rows of stars appeared.

"Now ember on the stars!" Angel said as Flardrup landed on the stage. "Flar." Flardrup said as small flecks of fire came from her mouth. When the flecks of fire collided with the stars they turned into small flecks of dust.

As Flardrup landed on the stage covered in the dust, sparkling. Then Angel did a bow along with Flardrup.

"What an amazing performance!" The announcer said, "Let's see what our judges think." She said.

"Marvelous." One judge said. "So much energy and talent was put in to this." The second judge said. "I loved every moment and you can see what such talent this young girl has along with the bond she has with her Pokémon." The last judge said.

"Now let's see what her score is…" The announcer said. Looking up at the electronic screen. Then Angel's score came up as… "A perfect score!" The announcer stated.

When the crowd heard this they stood up and cheered for the young coordinator. "That's my little cousin!" Kyndra called. "She's a natural!" Tina said. "What a way to so off her Pokémon." Ruth said.

As the cheering settled down Angel walked off stage and Ash walked down to greet Angel and congratulate her.

"You were amazing!" Ash said as Angel walked to him and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy Ash I can't believe it." Angel said as Ash wrapped his arms around her.

"Well you have to because you did great." Ash said as Angel put her head on Ash's left shoulder. "Ash…" Angel whispered and snuggled closer to him as he kissed the top of her head and then he put his chin on Angel's right shoulder and rubbed her back.

As the 2 stood there in each other's hold, 2 people in white and black watched them from behind a wooden crate.

"Looks like the twerp and twerpette are a couple now." The female said. "Yeah and maybe the only way we'll get Pikachu is if capture the girl and make the twerp decide." The male said.

"Great idea, James." The female said to her comrade. "I know Jessie." James said.

Next came the battle round. Angel had made it to the second round.

"Now Angel remember…" Ash started. "Don't panic." Angel finished and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek, "I know thank you sweetie." Angel giggled as Ash's face turned faded red. "Are you embarrassed that your own girlfriend called you sweetie?" Angel asked though she already knew the answer.

"Well I'm just not use to you calling me that." Ash said looking up at the ceiling. "Oh Ash I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."Angel said giving Ash a hug. "Hey its fine Angel really I'm just not use to it, but I know I'm probably going to have to get use to it aren't I?" Ash asked in a teasing voice.

Angel looked up at him and smiled, "Yes you are, mister." She said also in a teasing voice. "Then I will." Ash said smiling at Angel and then they shared a quick kiss.

"We need Angel O'Connor and Heather Kahonda to the front stage now please." Someone said over the inner come.

"Remember do your best and don't panic." Ash said then kissed Angel on the cheek. "I'll be cheering for you." He said as he brushed his girlfriend's hair out of her face. "I believe you can win this." He said and left so he could go see Angel in her first contest battle…

"Let's see what your Pokémon can do in a battle shall we little girl." Heather said mockingly. "What you pulled off in the first round was pathetic little girl. I don't get how you got a perfect score." She continued, "You and that silly fire type of yours are so stupid."

"Someone like you should never get a Pokémon at all." Angel called back. "How you make fun of people and their Pokémon," Angel said. "You should treat people better."

Heather just laughed at Angel. "Ha, you're so dumb little girl you might as well give up here and now!" She said in that same mocking tone. "What you pulled off was pure luck."

"NO it wasn't it was skill and the trust I have with my Pokémon!" Angel yelled. "Let's get this battle started so I can show you how close me and my Pokémon are. When I saw your performance your Pokémon looked terrified!"

"Whatever little girl, because when I'm done with you, you'll go crying to someone." Heather sneered.

"Let the battle begin!" the announcer said. "Let's do this Girafarig!" Heather yelled throwing her poke-ball in the air. Then in a flash of light a Pokémon with a long neck and the end of its tail had a small head on it.

Angel then called Eevee out and with a stylish entranced the battle began.

"Girafarig, use tackle." Heather said in a harsh voice. "Giraf!" the long neck Pokémon cried and charged at Eevee.

"Eevee dodge it and use iron tail!" Angel called. Then Eevee quickly moved out of the way and then her tail glowed and then it turned to look like it was made of iron. She then slammed her tail on Girafarig's back.

"Friggggg!" Girafarig cried and fell to the ground in pain. "Get up now I know you have more fight in you then that!" Heather yelled.

Angel looked at the Pokémon as it struggled to get up. "Alright Eevee use shadow ball." Angel said as Heather stared at Angel's Pokémon in discussed. "You and those small so called cute Pokémon." She sneered.

"Angel's doing great, don't you think?" Ash asked looking at the electronic board. The board showed Angel's and Heather's points. "Yes, look Angel has all of her points when Heather as only half of hers." Ruth said watching the battle continue.

"That's right Angel is doing really good." Tina said. "Yeah she has this down. " Kyndra said nodding.

"Let's go, get up now!" Heather yelled at her Pokémon, but the poor thing could barely get up and when it did it fell over, fainted.

"Stop the clock!" The announcer called out. "The winner of this battle is Angel O'Connor and her Eevee!" She yelled pointing to the young girl and her Pokémon.

That's when the whole crowd once aging stood and cheered for Angel as she stood there holding Eevee in her arms…

"You were amazing." Ash said as Angel walked up to him. "Thank you." She said and walked right into his arms and stood there as Ash put his arms around her.

Then she started to cry. "Hey what's wrong?" Ash asked. "I could barely stand up to her Ash." Angel said as she looked at Ash, "I'm lucky I didn't start crying right then."

Angel couldn't handle it anymore and pushed herself closer to Ash as if she was asking him to confront her.

Ash seemed to know what he needed to do because he rubbed Angel's back and did what he could to make her stop crying.

Hiding from the 2 Kyndra stood watching Ash try to calm down her little cousin. "So he does love her." She said, "I guess I shouldn't be suspicious." Then with one more look at the teenage couple Kyndra walked back to her set in the crowd…

Finally, after what seemed like forever it was time for the last round…

"Paige!" Angel called from across the field. "Yeah girl." Paige said. "I didn't know you did contest. I thought you did gym battles." Angel said. "Yeah well I thought I'd try out a Pokémon contest, but I had no idea I'd be battling you." Paige said as the announcer called out for the battle to start.

"Ok let's go Dragness!" Paige called her Pokémon out. "Dragggggg!" the Pokémon called. Dragness looked like a rabbit but had dragon wings and tail.

"Dragness?" Ash said in confusing as he took his pokedex out. _"Dragness the dragon rabbit Pokémon. Dragness is said to be one of the oldest Pokémon alive. In old legends Dragness is said to have guarded valuable treasure. And if Dragness thinks you are worthy enough it will become your friend."_ The pokedex said.

Back on the battle field Angel called out Eevee and then the battle began.

"Eevee use shadow ball!" Angel yelled to her Pokémon. "Eevee!" the evolution Pokémon cried as it charged a shadow ball. Then Eevee let the ball loose and it flew towards Dragness.

"Draggggggg!" Dragness cried as it was hit by the attack. "Dragness get up and use dragon tail!" Paige said. "Drag-ness." The dragon type said as it got up and ran towards Eevee with its tail glowing a purple-pink color.

"Eevee counter with iron tail!" Angel called. Then Eevee charged at Dragness with her tail glowing white, and then it turned to look like it was made of metal.

_**Clash!**_

The 2 Pokémon's tail crashed against each other. "Drag!" Dragness called as it used all of its strength to push its opponent away.

Soon Dragness couldn't hold up against Eevee's iron tail and was pushed back. Eevee then came back and hit Dragness square in the face.

"Dragness!" Paige called as her Pokémon landed in the ground, fainted.

"Dragness is not able to continue," The announcer said, "so the winner of this Rainbow city Pokémon contest is…" the announcer said pointing towards Angel, "Angel O'Connor from Dove town!" She yelled as the crowd rose to their feet and cheered for Angel.

"Hey," Paige said walking up to Angel, " We finally got to have a battle and look you won," she smiled at her best friend and continued, "I'm proud to be your best friend."

"I think I'm the one who should be proud." Angel said, "You said that you would never have a Pokémon battle with me because of our friendship and look you did."

"I guess you're right well anyway you were awesome. I'm glad we did get to battle." Paige said as the 2 friends shook each other's hand…

"You have a boyfriend?!"Paige said. "Yeah I do." Angel said, giggling.

"Tell me about him." Paige squeaked excitedly, "Is he someone I know?" She asked.

"No you don't know him he's someone I met before I left on my journey." Angel started, "His name's Ash, and he's the sweetest guy I know. He's so nice, brave and he said he'd do anything to protect me." Angel said.

"Angel how did you 2 full in love?" Paige asked suspiciously. "Paige there's no reason to be suspicious."Angel said, "And it was love at first sight, for both of us." She said looking up ahead, "He's the one for me, Paige. I know he is, and I really don't care if you don't accept him as my boyfriend, no matter how close you and I are I love him and sorry but I'm not going to leave him just because you don't approve." Angel stated as a boy with black hair sticking out from under a cap came in sight of the 2.

"There he is." Angel said picking up her pace. "Ash!" She called as she broke into a run. Then, when she reached him, she put her arms around his neck and Ash put his arms around her with his hands on Angel's back.

'She thinks I don't approve.' Paige thought, 'as long as my best friend is happy I approve.' Paige stood there, not caring if Angel forgot about her, watching her best friend with her new boyfriend hugging each other.

"You were amazing." Ash said, looking Angel in the eye. "Thanks." Angel said and kissed Ash on the cheek. Angel just then remembered Paige and then she whispered in Ash's ear that she wanted him to meet someone.

"Who do you want me to meet?" Ash whispered. Angel then pulled away from Ash and then took his hand and they walked to Paige.

"Ash this is my friend Paige." She said, "Paige this is my boyfriend Ash." She said and then put her head on Ash's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Ash." Paige said. "It's nice to meet you to Paige." Ash said. Then the 2 shook each other's hand and then all 3 of them started to talk about different things, "Hey Ash, Angel said you've traveled through 5 different regions, I was curious, what Pokémon do you have?" Paige asked.

"Well I have Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charzard, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Muk, Snorlax, Kingler, Lapras, Primape, Tauros, Heracross, Noctowl, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Swellow, Sceptile, Torkaol, Corphish, Glalie, Donphan, Staraptor, Buizel, Torterra, Infernape, Gliscor, Gible, a female Unfeasent, Pignite, Snivy, Oshawott, Scraggy, Boldore, Krockodile, and Leavanny." Ash said trying to list all of his Pokémon, "And I recently caught Meowth."

"Wow! You sure do have a lot of Pokémon." Paige said. "Well I traveled quite a lot." Ash said. Angel smiled at how well her boyfriend and her best friend were getting along.

Soon it was time for Paige to head out. "I'll see you guys later." Paige said. "See you Paige be careful." Angel said. "Don't worry I will." Paige said and left.

"We need to get back to Kyndra's house." Ash said. "Ok let's go." Angel said. "Angel are you ok?" Ash asked. "Nothing's wrong sweetie." Angel said, "I'm just really tired." Angel said as the house came in sight.

"Well we're almost there then you can rest." Ash said as he put his arm around Angel and gave her kiss on the cheek.

Then the 2 walked in the house and the 3 members of Angel's family congratulated Angel on her first contest win. After that Angel and Ash went up to Angel's room to spend time together.

"I still can't believe you have a room here and you don't live here." Ash said. "Well I come to visit a lot so I have my own room here that's why I have my room here." Angel said.

Ash just nodded his head and then wrapped Angel in his arms. Angel didn't care so she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and rested her head on his left shoulder.

"I love you." Ash said then he kissed the top of Angel's head. "I love you too." Angel said then kissed Ash on the cheek. "You know you're the only one for me." Ash whispered in Angel's ear. "I know," Angel said, "And you're the only one for me." She whispered back.

"Remember I'll always be here for you." Ash said. "I know and if I ever need anyone to talk to, I'll talk to you." Angel said snuggling closer to Ash, "Your about to fall asleep Angel." Ash said. "Well I'm a little tired." Angel admitted.

"Well lay down then." Ash said. "But I don't want to; I want to be with you." Angel said, snuggling even closer to Ash.

"How about this," Ash said, "You lay down and I'll lay down with you." Ash smiled at Angel and rubbed her back.

"You'd do that?" Angel asked. "Yes I will." Ash said. "Ok." Angel said.

Then the two got in the bed (yes it's a queen size bed). Then Angel snuggled closer to Ash and that's when Ash wrapped his arms around Angel and held her as she fell asleep…

"Angel, wake up." Angel heard Ash say. "Just a few more minutes." Angel whined still halve asleep. "No Angel you need to get up." Ash said. "Let's go." Angel then got up and rubbed her eyes.

Ash watched Angel as she got out of the bed, still halve asleep. "Why did you wake me up Ash?" Angel whined. "Do you see what time it is?" Ash asked.

Angel then looked at the clock and said, "Oh shot it's already 5:00!" she looked at Ash and walked to him, "Sorry." She said.

"Why are you sorry?" Ash asked. "For sleeping so long." Angel said giving Ash a hug. "Hey it's fine, don't worry about." Ash said returning the hug.

"Ok. " Angel said, "Don't we need to have dinner do you know if it's done?"Angel asked. "No I don't, no one called up the stairs saying if it was done or almost done." Ash answered.

"Well then let's go see if it is." Angel said. Then Ash's stomach growled. "You must be hungry." Angel said laughing. "I guess I am." Ash said blushing. "Oh come on." Angel said walking to the door. "Are you come or are you going to stay in here all night?" Angel asked Ash teasingly. "I'm coming." Ash said then walked to the door.

When they got down Tina was watching T.V. while Kyndra was on her cell phone. Ruth was in the kitchen finishing dinner.

"There you 2 are." Tina said as the 2 trainers came in sight. "What were you 2 doing?" Kyndra asked looking up from her phone.

"We were spending time together." Angel said. "Well you were up there so long we had no clue what you were doing." Tina said.

"Dinners ready!" Ruth called from the kitchen. "Coming!" Tina called back as the 4 people walked into the kitchen…

After dinner and a good night's rest the duo and their Pokémon said good bye to everyone and then they headed out to the next city: Seashore City were Ash would get his first Gym badge…

Chapter five: Them aging!

Ash and Angel were in a small clearing so Ash could do some special training with Meowth and his Gible witch he had Professor Oak send to him before they left.

"Alright Meowth try it once aging." Ash said. Ash was trying to help Meowth learn a new move and that move is night slash.

"I'll try." Meowth said and tried to use the dark type move once aging. Then as Meowth ran towards the stump he was using to train his claws glowed a deep purple and it stayed that way while he ran and then he slashed the stump with his claws and left a deep mark in the wood.

"Hey I did it." Meowth said, "I did it yeah I did it!" He yelled bumping his paw in air. "That was great Meowth." Ash said walking up to him, "Now go take a rest, I need to do some training with Gible." Ash said.

"Alright Ash." Meowth said and walked towards Angel. When he reached her he jumped on her lap and curled up in a ball and quickly fell asleep while Angel petted him.

Ash smiled as he watched his girlfriend and his Pokémon. "Alright Gible time for some training." Ash called over to his Pokémon who was talking with Pikachu. Gible heard his trainers call and walked over to Ash.

"Gib, Gible!" the dragon and ground type said. "Ok let's see how your drago meteor." Ash said. "Gible!" Gible called as he charged a drago meteor. Then he let it loose in the air. As it flew towards the sky a small pop sound came from it and it came crashing down near Angel. Angel let out a small scream.

"Angel are you ok?!" Ash asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Angel said as she picked up Meowth and walked over to Ash then she put the cat like Pokémon down.

"What was all that about?" the Pokémon called as he stood up and rubbed his eyes as Eevee ran to him making sure he was ok. "I'm fine." Meowth told his mate as she rubbed her check against his. "Eev, Eevee!" Eevee scolded Meowth.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ash asked Angel as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just startled." Angel said then she kneeled down to Gible who looked upset that he almost hurt his trainer's girlfriend. "Gible its fine," Angel said, "You didn't mean to I know that, and besides you weren't in control of it. So it's not your fault I was startled." She said picking up the dragon type in her arms.

"Gible, Gib." Gible said as he snuggled with Angel. Ash smiled as Angel calmed his Pokémon down. Angel then sat down on the ground and quietly pet Gible trying to calm the little Pokémon down...

Soon after the small incident the duo continued to Seashore City…

Ash and Angel walked towards what they did not know was a trap. "Ash." Angel said. "Is something wrong?" Ash asked. "Do you feel like where being watched?" Angel asked.

"Not really." Ash said, "Why?" He asked as he put his arm around Angel. "I feel like we're being watched." Angel said moving closer to Ash. "Don't worry Angel I'm not going to let anyone or thing hurt you." Ash said.

Just then the ground shook and then the ground collapsed from under their feet and they fell in a hole.

"Ouch!" Angel cried as she sat up. "Ash are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah I'm just in a lot of pain I landed on a rock." Ash said.

Angel then moved over to Ash and rubbed his back where it hurt. "Thanks Angel." Ash said. "Well I know what to do when someone has pain." Angel said.

Then they heard evil laughter and that stupid motto…

"Listen is that a voice I hear?!" a red head said.

"It's speaks to me loud and clear!" a blue haired male said.

"On the wind," The red head said.

"Past the stars," The blue haired guy said.

"In your ear!" They said together.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our job is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Putting the do-gooders in the place!"

"Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Oh great," Ash growled. "Team Rocket!" Angel yelled, "We don't have time for this." Ash said as he tried to get up, but he winced in pain. Angel quickly got up and helped him stand.

"Ash, you're not in the condition." Angel said. "I'm fine." Ash said, but winced in pain as he tried to move. "Ash, stay still." Angel told him.

"Looks like we have 2 love birds." Jessie mocked. "It sure does." James said.

"Will you 2 shut up!?" Angel yelled, looking at the 2 members of Team Rocket. "Well, well we have a little diva do we?"

"You can stop making fun of her!" Ash yelled in pure anger. Angel snuggled next to Ash in fear. Ash, now in a protective state held Angel and looked up at Team Rocket. "You just better not hurt Angel." Ash growled.

"Like we'd hurt her." Jessie mocked, "We have no intension of hurting miss diva." Jessie sneered. "Yeah all we want is your Pokémon." James said.

"Ash, where are Pikachu and Flardrup?" Angel whispered. "I think they're hiding." Ash whispered back.

"Pika!" They heard Pikachu called. "Flar!" Flardrup called. "Well, well there you are." Jessie said. Then James pulled out a small net and threw it at the Pokémon.

"Flarrrrrr!" Flardrup yelped as the net wrapped around her. "Ash they got Flardrup." Angel said. "It's going to be ok," Ash said, "But first we need to get out of here." He said calming Angel down.

"That was easy." James said. "Yeah." Jessie said as she walked over to pick up the net. "Piiiiiii." Pikachu growled at Jessie. "James!" Jessie called. Then the blue haired man walked over to his companion.

"Ok now that their gone we can get out of this hole." Ash said. "Ok." Angel said. "You go up first." Ash said, "I'll be right behind you."

Then after a few minutes the 2 were out of the hole. "Team Rocket!" Ash yelled. "How did you get out of our hole?" James asked. "We climbed stupid." Angel said.

"Why you little…" James said taking out a poke-ball, "Yamask lets go!" The member of Team Rocket yelled throwing the poke-ball.

"Yaaaa." The ghost type Pokémon cried. "Yamask use psychic." James commanded his Pokémon. "Yamask." The Pokémon said as its eyes glowed pink-purple, and then the same color light surrounded Angel.

Then pain shot threw her body. She held in a scream. "Angel." Ash said knowing Angel was in pain. "Stop this!"Ash yelled. "I thought you said you had no intension to hurt her." He said.

"Yeah well she insulted me so doesn't it make since to get her back?" James asked. "NO! Not like this!" Ash yelled.

"Fine but she better watch it." James said and then told Yamask to stop.

As the Pokémon's eyes went back to their original color, Angel fell to the ground in a lot of pain. That's when Ash ran to her side and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked even though he knew the answer. "I'm fine I just hurt." Angel said as she leaned on Ash to keep herself up. "Don't worry its ok." Ash said doing his best to keep Angel standing. "You're lucky." Sneered James.

"Pikaaaaaaa!" Pikachu screeched as a net was wrapping itself around him. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled. 'There's only one way to get them back' Ash thought as he reached for Gible's poke-ball. "Go Gible!" Ash yelled throwing the poke-ball.

"Gib, Gible." The dragon type called. "Gible use dragon rage." Ash said. Then Gible charged a dragon rage and then shot it at Yamask.

"Yamask." The Pokémon said as it hit the ground and then fainted.

"Yamask return." James said as he recalled his Pokémon. "Alright Gible now use dragon rage one more time." Ash said. Then Gible shot a dragon rage at Team Rocket.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGING!" The duo of Pokémon thieves yelled as they were shot into the sky.

"Alright Gible get Pikachu and Flardrup out of those nets." Ash said as Angel pushed herself against him. "It's ok." Ash said, holding Angel and doing what he could to calm her down.

"Ash…" Angel whispered. "Don't worry its ok." Ash said.

After Angel had calm down and the Pokémon were out of the nets and Gible was returned to his poke-ball, they headed out to Seashore City…

Chapter six: Ash's 1st gym battle

"Ash are you ready?" Angel asked Ash. "You bet!" Ash said excitedly. "Ash, you get too excited when it comes to getting a gym badge." Angel said laughing at Ash.

"I guess I do, don't I?" Ash asked. "Yes you do, sweetie." Angel said, snuggling with Ash as they walked to the gym.

Soon the 2 reached a building that had a poke-ball symbol above the door. "Here we are." Ash said.

Then he reached for the door handle and opened it. "I'm here for a gym battle!" Ash called out as they entered a room with a battle field in the middle. "Who's the challenger?" A man called out from the other side of the field.

The man was wearing a dark gray shirt and blue jeans. His hair was short and was colored black. He had dark blue highlights in his hair.

"Me." Ash answered the man. "Well let's get started shall we?" the man asked. "Yes, but what's your name?" Ash said.

"My name's Danny." Danny said. 'Danny,' Angel thought, 'that's my brother's name… Never mind.'

"Good luck Ash." Angel said and gave him a kiss on the check then she walked over to the stands where she was meant to sit so she was able to watch the battle.

"So what's your name?" Danny asked trying to ignoring that Angel kissed Ash on the check. "My name's Ash." Ash said as someone took the stand as referee.

"This is a battle between Danny, the gym leader and Ash, the challenger. Only 1 Pokémon maybe used for either sides. Understood?" The referee said.

"Understood." Ash said as Danny nodded his head in understanding. "Good, then let the battle begin!"

"Let's go Mightyena!" Danny yelled throwing a poke-ball in the air. "Mightttttt!" The wolf like Pokémon cried as in landed on the battle field. "Let's do this Pikachu." Ash said. "Pika." Pikachu said and ran on to the battle field.

"Alright Mightyena use take down." Danny said. "Might." The wolf Pokémon said and then charged at Pikachu at full speed and force. "Pikachu dodge it and then use volt tackle." Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said and moved out of the way and then charged at Mightyena while covered with what looked like a yellow light. "Mightttttt!" Mightyena cried as it was hit and was pushed in to the wall.

"Mightyena get up you can do this!" Danny called. "Might." Mightyena called ready to attack. "Alright, Use shadow ball!" Danny said.

Then Mightyena charged a shadow ball and then let it fly towards Pikachu. "Pikaaaaaaaa!" Pikachu cried out as he was throwing across the field.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Pika." Pikachu said as he got up and shook himself. "Pikachu use thunder!" Ash said.

"Pikaaaaaaaaaa!" Pikachu yelled as he let loose a bolt of electricity. "Mighttttttt!" Mightyena cried as he was hit by the bolt, then he fell to the ground, fainted.

"Mightyena is unable to battle!" The referee yelled, "So the winner of this battle is Ash!"

'That's my Ashy' Angel thought as she got up and waited for Danny to give Ash his gym badge. "Here you earned this it's the Dark Badge." Danny said as he walked to Ash and handed him a Badge that looked like a wolf head.

"I got the Dark Badge!" Ash called. "Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu chimed in. That's when Angel ran to Ash and encircled him in a hug. "You were amazing!" Angel said as Ash returned the hug.

'She doesn't recognize me.' Danny thought as he walked away from the 2 trainers. "Angel calm down." Ash said.

"Sorry." Angel said looking down. "Hey look at me." Ash said. Angel still didn't look up. "Angel look at me." Ash said. Angel then slowly looked at up at Ash. "Angel there's no reason to be sorry." Ash said as he brushed Angel's hair out of her face.

Then the 2 made their way outside and to the Pokémon center…

'Was that my brother?' Angel thought. _'I swear it had to be him. Oh I'll call my dad and see if he might know.'_

Soon they got to the center and Ash asked Nurse Joy to take care of Pikachu. "Of course." Nurse Joy said and then Pikachu jumped on her shoulder.

"Hey Angel are you ok?" Ash asked. "Hum, oh I'm fine just thinking about something." Angel said, "I need to go make a phone call I'll be right back." Angel said then went to the video phone…

"Hello.", "Hi dad.", "Angel how is my little girl?"

"Fine, I just had a question.", "Ok and what's that?"

"Do you think that brother might be a gym leader, cause when Ash had his gym battle I thought that the gym leader looked like him?"

"It could be possibility, but I'm not quite sure. What did he say his name was?"

"He said it was Danny, so I'm thinking of going back there tomorrow and questioning him."

"Good idea it might give us more information to go off of and if he is your brother ask him why he left with no contact he might have a good explanation."

"Ok I'll do that. Well I need to go, bye dad."

"Bye Angel be safe."

"I will, bye.", "Bye."

Chapter seven: The 1st date

Angel then walked back to Ash. "Angel who did you call?" Ash asked her. "I called my dad." Angel said and kissed Ash on the cheek.

"Well I have a question." Ash said. "And what's that?" Angel asked. "Do you want to go on a date tonight?" Ash asked.

"Do I?" Angel said, "Yes Ash I do." She squeaked. "Alright calm down Angel." Ash said as Angel wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well this is going to be our first date Ash," Angel said, "You should know I'm going to be excited."

"I know Angel but don't get too excited." Ash Said. "Come on let's get ready." He said. "You mean right now?" Angel asked.

"Yes right now it's almost 6:00." Ash said. "Ok but I'm going to get ready in a different room, because I don't want you seeing what I'm wearing it's going to be a surprise." Angel said then kissed Ash on the cheek.

"Well how about I get ready first and you get ready after me?" Ash suggested. "Fine but hurry." Angel said as Ash walked to the room that Nurse Joy gave then to stay in while in town…

"There done." Angel said as she finished her hair. "Angel, are you almost done?" Ash asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'm coming." Angel said as she slipped her shoes on. "Alright I'll be waiting in the lobby." Ash said. "Ok I'll be there in a sec." Angel said as Ash walked to the lobby.

Soon Angel was walking in the lobby. "How do I look?" She asked Ash as she looked down. "You look amazing." Ash said.

Angel was wearing a pink, strapless dress that ended at her knees. She wore white flats as shoes. Her makeup was pink eye shadow, light red blush, and pink lipstick. Her hair was in a bun with small strands of hair come down from the back.

"How do I look?" Ash asked. "You look really handsome." Angel said.

Ash was wearing a dark blue fancy shirt. He kept his blue jeans and shoes on, and he didn't put his cap on.

"I know I'm not too fancy." Ash said. "So you still look really nice." Angel said, "It doesn't really matter how we look, but I like to get all dressed up for something like this." Angel admitted.

"So it's fine. That's just something you like to do." Ash said and put his arm around Angel, "Come on we need to get going." Angel smiled and said, "Ok let's go."

After a little while of walking they got to a restraint that was called, _The Richau Dinner. _"Do want to go here?" Ash asked Angel, who was snuggling closer to him. "I don't care where we go as look as it's not one of those fancy – smancy places." Angel said.

"Well let's see if it is and if not we'll go here." Ash said. "Fine by me." Angel said.

Then the 2 walked in and saw that it was a normal diner and they decided to eat there.

"Hello," A waitress said smiling. "Hello." Ash said. "Here I'll show you where you'll sit tonight." The waitress said then lead them to a small table with a booth and 2 chairs.

"I'll be right back to take your orders." She said then walked off. Ash and Angel then sat in the booth with Ash on the outer part.

"Ok, Ash do you have any idea what you're going to get?" Angel asked. "No, do you?" Ash said. "Not quite sure." Angel said.

After a while they decided what they wanted and the waitress walked back to their table and took their orders and quickly got them their drinks and then went to give the cook their orders.

"Ash?" Angel said. "What's wrong?" Ash asked. "Nothing's wrong I just wanted to ask you something." Angel said. "What's that?" Ash said.

Angel then took a deep breath and asked, "Do you really love me?"

"Angel don't you ask something like that aging. You know I love you; I'd do anything to protect you." Ash said and put his arm around Angel and pulled her closer, "Angel I love you and always will. I don't want you to ask that aging because I love you with all my heart and if something happened to you…" Ash stopped there and looked at Angel, "If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do… do without you." Ash said and then kissed Angel on the cheek.

"Ash…" Angel whispered then snuggled closer and kissed him on the cheek. "I promise I won't ask that aging." She said.

The 2 sat there for a few minutes and didn't say a thing till Angel sat up strait and Ash followed her actions.

After their food got there and they ate; they paid the bill and walked to the park that was a minute or two away and sat on a park bench.

"This was an amazing time Ash," Angel said, "Thank you." Ash smiled at her and said, "I'm glad you had a good time."

Soon the sun was setting and they sat there and watched it. "It's really pretty." Angel said. "So are you." Ash said as Angel wrapped her arms around him.

"Ash Ketchum!" Angel said blushing. "What?" Ash asked. He just then noticed Angel blushing. "Hey why are you blushing?" He asked Angel teasingly. "I'm not blushing." Angel said looking away from Ash.

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"You are too."

"Ash!" Angel said and looked at him with anger in her eyes, but when she looked Ash in the eye her anger melted and she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes not wanting to move from his hold.

"What?" Ash asked. "Never mind." Angel whispered and snuggled closer not even looking at him. "Alright." Ash said and then kissed the top of Angel's head and held her close...

Soon the 2 made their way back to the Pokémon center. "Come on let's get some sleep." Ash whispered as Angel walked back in the room from the bathroom.

"Alright." She said as she got in the bed. Then Ash got in after her and he wrapped his arms around Angel. Angel then snuggled closer and put her arms around Ash's neck and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She then put her head on his chest and fell asleep…

Chapter eight: the 1st argument

(Large time skip)

'_What if I make a mistake?' _Angel thought, _'what if I accidently use my magic how will I explain? What will they do if I tell them the truth? Will they try and keep Ash away from me…'_

"Angel." Ash said, "Are you listening?" He asked. "Hum, oh sorry." Angel said looking up at the sky. "Angel, ever since I told you that we were going to meet my friends in the next town you've been distracted, why is that?" Ash asked

"Well I'm just a little worried." Angel said quietly. "There's no need to worry..." Ash started. "And that's when I worry the most." Angel said. "I really should have never told you that saying," Ash mumbled.

"What did you say?" Angel asked him. "Oh nothing, nothing at all." Ash said waving his hands in front of his face. "Ash Ketchum!" Angel yelled.

"Yeah?" Ash said nervously. "You better tell me what you said." Angel said putting her hands on her hips.

"Pika, pi." Pikachu mumbled. "Flar?" Flardrup asked. "Pikachu pi." Pikachu said…

"Ash!" Angel said making Ash wince. "Y-yeah?" Ash said. Angel looked at Ash with anger blazing in her gaze, but once aging when she looked Ash in the eye her anger melted away. She took a deep breath and looked away from him.

'_How come every time I'm angry at him, when I look him in the eye I'm not so mad?"_ she asked herself, _'maybe because I love him too much to stay angry at him.'_

Ash knew Angel was upset and so he took her hand in his, and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey it's ok." He said as Angel looked up at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"No it's not Ash," Angel said, "I shouldn't yell at you." Angel then started to cry. "Hey calm down." Ash said as he wrapped Angel in a warm embrace. Angel then put her arms around his neck and her head on his chest and cried.

After a few minutes Angel's tears subsided and the 2 stood there holding each other. "I'm sorry, Ash." Angel said. "There's no reason to be." Ash said and looked at Angel. "Come on we need to hurry." He said.

Angel nodded and they pulled apart and continued on to the next town where they were supposed to meet Ash's friends…

Chapter nine: old travelling companions

"Where is he?" A red head girl about 17 asked. "I have no idea, Misty." A spiky, brown hair boy who looked like he was in his early 30s, said.

"Hey look over there." A blue haired girl who was about 13 possibly 14 said. "Finally, what took him so long?" A boy wearing glasses who looked like he was 11 said…

"Come on Angel." Ash said, standing in the door way of the Pokémon center. Angel then took a deep breath and walked in the center.

"So where are they?" Angel asked. "Over there." Ash said motioning over to a group of people sitting down talking to one another.

There was a red hair girl whose hair was in a ponytail. Then a boy with spiky, brown hair. Also there was a girl with brown hair and she had a bandanna on. Next to her was a boy about 11 who wore glasses. Next to him was a girl with blue hair. There also was a green haired boy who looked like he was in his early 20s. A purple haired girl was next to him.

As the 2 walked over to them Angel heard the red head say something...

"Ash is so, what's the word?" the red haired girl hesitated, "oh, he's so childish, way too childish to even have a girlfriend." The girl said. "Well some times." The blue haired girl said.

Then when they saw Ash and Angel walking over to them they stopped talking and looked at the 2 trainers…

Then after they were all inter dosed they all sat down and talked…

"So Ash, is Team Rocket still after Pikachu?" Dawn asked. "Yeah, they're still at it." Ash said. "Geez when are they ever going to give up?" Misty asked nobody in particular.

"Who knows those three are going to be after Pikachu for who knows how?" Brock said. "Um, well I think you mean 2 now." Ash said.

"What do you mean, Ash?" Max asked. "Here I'll show you." Ash said taking a poke-ball from his belt and opening it.

After the light faded everyone, but Angel and Ash, gasped. "Is that Team Rocket's Meowth?" May asked.

"I'm not part Team Rocket anymore." Meowth yelled. "I'm pure good guy now." He said. "Hey calm down Meowth." Angel told the cat like Pokémon.

"But how could you even trust him Ash you know when we traveled and he said he was fired from Team Rocket, but he wasn't he tricked us." Cilan said.

"Well you can think my Eevee." Angel said, "She convinced him to be on our side." Angel then bent down and picked Meowth up and put him on her lap. She then started to pet the cat Pokémon.

Meowth started to purr under Angel's soft calm touch. "Wow so he really is good."Iris said. "That's what I was trying to tell you." Meowth said.

Then Ash had a good idea. "How about we all go out back and let our Pokémon out for a little bit?" Ash said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Brock said. So everyone got up and walked to the back of the Pokémon center to let their Pokémon out for a little fresh air…

"All right every one come on out." They all called out throwing their poke-balls in the air.

Then all the Pokémon were out of their poke-balls and playing and talking with one another. Out of all the Pokémon there was Pikachu, Meowth, Bayleef, Butterfree, Charzard, Wavelie, Flardrup, Eevee, Flygon, Luxio, Victini, Skarmory, Azumarill, Corsola, Goldeen, Golduck, Politoed, Staryu, Geodude, Sudowoodo, Forretress, Steelix, Croagunk, Crobat, Blaziken, Beautyfly, Venusaur, Glazeon, Muncklax, Wartortule, Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Quilava, Togekiss, Mamoswine, Pansage, Crustle, Stunfisk, Axew, Emolga, Excadrill, Dragonite, Grovyle, Mightyena, and Ralts.

"Hey a Victini." Iris said, "Angel that's your Pokémon?" The girl asked. "Yeah." Angel said. "How?" Cilan asked.

"Well I found her when me and Ash were on our way to my 3rd contest." Angel said, remembering the day Victini joined her team…

**Flash Back…**

** " Hey Ash," Angel said. "What's wrong?" Ash asked. "Nothing, but do you hear that?" Angel asked, "It sounds like something's crying."**

** "Yeah I do." Ash said, "But where is it coming from?" He asked. "I'm not exactly sure but it sounds like its coming from over there." Angel said as she quietly walked over to a rock that she thought the sound was coming from.**

**"Victini, Vic." A small yellow and orange Pokémon cried. The Pokémon's ears were shaped to make a "V" and its round blue eyes were full of tears.**

** "Hey there little guy." Angel said softly. "Vic?" The Pokémon said looking up at Angel. That's when behind her Ash took out his pokedex and scanned the Pokémon.**

_** "Victini, the victory Pokémon. Victini creates an unlimited supply of energy inside its body, which it shares with those who touch it." **_**The pokedex said.**

** Angel heard what the pokedex said, and quietly said, "Hey there Victini." She smiled at the little Pokémon and continued, "Are you ok?" She asked, holding her hand out to Victini, "Here come with me and I can help you."**

** "Victini." Victini said and tried to walk to Angel. "Vic." It yelped in pain and looked up at her.**

** "Here I'll carry." Angel said reaching out and took Victini in her arms and said calming words to sooth the scared Pokémon.**

** Then Ash walked slowly over to Angel and when Victini saw him, snuggled closer to Angel scared that Ash was going to hurt her.**

** "It's ok," Angel said, "He's not going to hurt you I promise." She said holding the little Pokémon close trying to calm it down…**

**End flash back**

"So you found her hurt and so you took care of her and she joined your team?" Max asked. "Yes Max that's right." Angel said, "And she's a big help when it comes to contest. You see I normally keep her for the battle stage but there was one time where she wanted to be in the apparel round so I let her."

Victini then flouted over to Angel and landed on her shoulder. "Victini!" She called and rubbed her check against her trainer's. "Hey, how's my little girl?" Angel asked.

"Wait so Victini is a baby?" Brock asked. "Yeah she is." Angel said as she petted the young fire and psychic type's head. "I see." Brock said.

Then everyone sat down and talked, while the Pokémon played or talked to one another. Except for Victini who stayed with Angel because she didn't want to leave her trainers side.

"Victini go and play with the others." Angel tried to convince her baby Pokémon to go and meet the other Pokémon who were running around, talking, or just relaxing.

"Vic, Victini." The victory Pokémon said not moving in inch from her spot in Angel's shoulder. "Victini you need to go meet the other Pokémon, and before you say anything, yes I know you know some of them but you should go and meet the ones you don't besides their Pikachu's friend and you trust Pikachu don't you?" Angel asked.

"Vic." Victini said. "Then go meet his friends I'm sure if he can trust them then so can you." Angel said as she picked up her Pokémon from her shoulder and put her on the ground, "Go on." She said and nodded over to Pikachu who was waiting for Victini, "Look Pikachu's waiting for you."

Then Victini looked at Angel then at Pikachu and slowly walked over to the electric mouse Pokémon and kept close to Pikachu as she could since he knew all the Pokémon there.

Angel then watched Victini and Pikachu walk over to some of the Pokémon that Victini didn't know and he inter dosed her to them. Victini was a little shy at first, but soon she was running around chasing Pachirisu around in circles playfully.

'_Well I'm glad Pikachu was able to get her to meet them.'_ Angel said to herself, and then she sighed a sigh of relief. '_Thanks Pikachu.'_ She thanked the electric mouse in her head.

Soon all the Pokémon where resting manly curled up on the ground or in their trainers laps or on their shoulders.

"They wore themselves out." Angel said slightly laughing. "Looks like it." May said as she petted Glazeon, who was lying in her lap asleep. "Who knew that they would all just stop and rest for a while." Dawn said looking at her Quilava who was fast asleep with Togekiss curled up next to him. "Right." Ash said looking at Pikachu curled up with Flardrup.

After awhile all the Pokémon where fed and then called back to their poke-balls except for Pikachu, Flardrup, Victini, Piplup, and Axew. "Ok now it's our turn to eat." Ash said. "Well at lease we all know you haven't changed." Misty said. Everyone, but Angel, just laughed at Ash knowing what Misty said was true.

After everyone ate they all sat in the lobby of the Pokémon center, And after that they all went to their rooms, all the girls in one room and all the boys in another.

But Ash and Angel stayed out in the lobby for awhile to spend some time together...

"So what do you think?" Ash asked. "What do you mean?" Angel asked. "What do think of my friends?" Ash said. "Oh, well their all really nice." Angel said, "Thou I didn't know what Misty meant when she said you didn't change." She looked up at Ash for an explanation.

"Well..." Ash said then he explained to Angel what Misty meant. "Oh really?" Angel asked teasingly. "Really." Ash said. "Well then you're going to need to change that." Angel said. "Fine," Ash said, "As long as you help me."

"You know I am." Angel said snuggling closer to Ash and then put her head on his chest.

As the 2 sat there they didn't notice Iris watching them from in a corner. "Those 2 sure are in love._'_"She thought, "Maybe me and Cilan can be that way one day._'_"Iris then realized what she said and then quickly walked off.

"Come on we need to get some sleep." Ash said. "Ok." Angel said as the 2 got up and headed to their rooms.

"Night." Ash said. "Night." Angel said and then they shared a quick kiss. "See you in the morning." Ash said then walked in to the room he was sharing with the other boys. "Ok." Angel said softly then walked in the room she shared with the other girls…

With Angel…

"Hey." Dawn said as Angel entered the room. "Hey." Angel said and then she sat on the empty bed and took her shoes off and lay on the bed. "You ok there Angel?" May asked looking up from her book.

"Yeah," Angel said, "What book are you reading?" Angel asked. "I'm reading the last book of the first series of the Warrior's saga." May said. "You read those books?!" Angel asked surprised. "Yeah there really good books." May said.

"Well I read them too." Angel said as Victini jumped on her. "Hey there Victini." Angel said, moving the victory Pokémon off of her stomach. "You do?" May asked.

"Yeah I love how in the 1st book Bluestar asked Rusty, I mean Firepaw, to join thunder clan." Angel said. "Right, see I think it's sad because in the 3rd book poor Silverstream dies giving birth to Graystripe's kits." May said. "Oh I know that's so sad and after that Graystripe leaves to raise his kits in river clan." Angel said.

"Right poor Firehaert." May said. "Yeah he lost his best friend and so if he needs someone to talk to well he doesn't have anyone." Angel said. "Right, right." May said.

"Will you 2 stop talking about that stupid book series?" Misty asked, "Some of us are trying to sleep." She growled, "Or at least be a little quieter?" Angel looked at the red head and said, "Yeah sorry Misty."

"Its fine just be a little quieter." Misty said and then went back on trying to sleep.

Then Angel went in her bag and pulled out her hunger game book and started to read…

With Ash…

"Hey, what up with you?" Brock asked Ash as he walked in the room looking a little upset. "Nothing just tired." Ash said as he slumped down on the bed that was left.

"Well something's wrong." Cilan said. "I said nothing's wrong I'm just tired." Ash said. Just then Pikachu jumped up on the bed and curled up next to the pillow and fell asleep.

"I'm hitting the hay." Ash said as he took his shoes off and then got in bed and fell asleep himself…

Chapter ten: the proposal!

(Large time skip, after the Shona league.)

After so much effort and hard work Ash won the Shona league and is now being announced a Pokémon master...

"I'd like to thank all the people and Pokémon who have been for me and helping me through all the tough times that I had been through." Ash said finishing up his speech.

When Ash finished everyone stood up and clapped for the newest Pokémon master. Then a small party was held in Ash's honor.

"Oh Ash I'm so proud of you." Angel said as she put her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you are proud." Ash said as he put his hands on Angel's back.

_'I need to do it,'_ Ash thought, _'I need to ask her before something tares us apart.'_ Ash knew it was the time to do it, he'd ask Angel to marry him.

"Angel I need to talk to you." Ash said as they departed. "And what's that?" Angel asked. "Follow me first." Ash said as he led Angel down a small hall and on to a balcony.

"Ash what's all this about?" Angel asked Ash when they reached the balcony. That's when Ash got down in one knee and pulled out a ring and said, "Angel, I love you with all my heart and I don't think I could go on without you,"

Angel gasped, _'H-he's asking me to,'_ before Angel could finish thinking, Ash asked, "Angel will you marry me?"

Angel looked at Ash with happiness in her gaze. "Yes Ash, yes!" Angel said with excitement. After Ash stood up a metal claw come out of nowhere and snatched Angel in its grip and she was pulled away in the air.

"Angel!" Ash yelled, but before he could do any think he heard that stupid motto.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?!" a red head said.

"It's speaks to me loud and clear!" a blue haired male said.

"On the wind," The red head said.

"Past the stars," The blue haired guy said.

"In your ear!" They said together.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our job is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Putting the do-gooders in the place!"

"Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash growled at the duo that where in there hot air balloon, but instead of it being in a Meowth head it was a Wobbuffet shaped balloon.

"That's us." James said. "You know we saw that little thing you did."Jessie said, "How cute a little proposal." The Team Rocket member sneered.

"Let her go!" Ash demanded. "Like we're going to listen to you." James said. "You better let her go or I'll…" Ash said, but before he could finish a bird like Pokémon came flying by at full speed and popped the balloon.

Then the Pokémon hurried back to catch Angel and then he landed and Angel quickly got off. Angel then ran into Ash's arms and held on to him. "It's ok now." Ash said.

Then the bird like Pokémon cried, "Pidgeot!" and flew towards the balloon that had a small hole in it and made it even big.

"**WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGING!" **The duo of Pokémon thieves called out as they flew off in the distance.

"Pidgeot." The Pokémon called as it landed on the railing of the balcony and watched Ash calm down Angel.

After Angel calmed down Ash walked over to the Pokémon and petted its head. "How have you been Pidgeot?" Ash asked Pidgeot.

To answer his old trainer Pidgeot rubbed his head against Ash. "I'm guessing that means you're doing really well." Ash said laughing.

Then Ash realized that Angel wasn't over there with him. "Angel come here." Ash said, trying to get his new fiancé to come over to him and meet Pidgeot.

Angel just stood there and then took a deep breath and walked over to Ash and Pidgeot. "Hey there." Angel said as she petted the bird Pokémon. Pidgeot cooed softly under Angel's touch.

After the small incident the 2 went back to the party and Pidgeot stood guard so incase Team Rocket came back he would fight them and blast them off aging…

Chapter eleven: Kisa's own chapter

(In the Coral Region)

In a small store a young girl who looked like she was 17 was looking in the magazine ale. "Let's see is there anything new?" She asked herself. The girl had long black hair and green eyes.

While she walked down the ale something caught her eye. On the cover of one of her most favorite magazine read, _newest Pokémon master now engaged._

She then picked it up and walked to the checkout to buy the magazine. "Find anything new Kisa?" the casher asked.

"Yes I did." Kisa said. Then she paid for it and walked home. When she got back to her house she walked to her room and sat on her bed to read the article that was mentioned on the cover

When she read it she was really upset, first of all the new Pokémon master was her old childhood friend, second of all she had a huge crush in him and she still does, and finally he was getting married to some girl that doesn't even want her name said in the stupid article!

Luckily the place, date, and time was mentioned. Kisa had a plan and was going to get Ash all to herself no matter what it took…

Chapter twelve: The wedding!

(Small time skip)

With Angel…

It was the day of the wedding and Angel was finishing up getting ready for hers and Ash's big day…

"There almost done." Angel's mom, who was doing Angel's hair, said. "Done." She announced. "Now Kyndra needs to do your makeup," She said. "Can you get her?" Angel asked.

"That's what I'm doing." Her mom said, "Eevee, guard the room we don't want Ash trying to sneak a peek of Angel in her wedding dress." Her mom whispered to Angel's Pokémon.

"Eev." The psychic type said as Angel's mom left the room. "why do I have to hide from I'm till the wedding starts?' Angel said, "I don't like to hide from him." She whispered, "I hate hiding from him."

That's when Kyndra walked in the room, "I heard what you said, Angel." She said, "I don't quite know the answer to why you do, but sometimes you have to hide from the one you love." Kyndra then started to work on Angel's makeup. "Yeah but Kenny you don't know how I feel," Angel said, "Haven to hide from Ash is like, is like…" Angel couldn't think of what to say. "Oh never mind, but what I'm saying is I can't stand hiding from him Kenny I love him and I hate hiding from him, well unless where playing around." Angel said as Kyndra finished her makeup.

"I don't quite understand how it is to be in love," Kyndra said, "But I think you know how the one sister felt in Frozen. Well in a way."

"Your right I sort of do I think one of the differences is that she was hiding from her sister and I'm hiding from my fiancé or soon to be my husband." Angel said as her mom walked in.

"You look beautiful." She said, "here just a few touch ups."

After a few minor adjustments Angel was ready…

With Ash…

_'ok just breath nothing's going to go wrong.'_ Ash told himself, _'just stay calm and everything should go just fine…'_

That's when the music started playing and it all started. Ash stood up front as everyone took their places and then Angel walked down the ale in her gown.

She was wearing an elegant white gown with light, faded blue floral patterns on it. Her hair was down where you could see silver highlights and her veil was covering her face so you couldn't see her makeup.

When Angel got to Ash is when it all started. When the preach asked is there any objections the doors slammed opened and that's when everyone turned to look at who or what opened the door.

Angel hoped it was only the wind but when she turned to look, what was supposed to be the happiest day of both her and Ash's life was possibly ruined, because a girl with black hair and green eyes stared straight at her and Ash with anger in her eyes.

"Ash do you know her?" Angel whispered. "I think that might be one of my old childhood friend but I'm not sure, you see we lost contact after she moved." Ash whispered back.

"I do." The girl growled. Everyone then gasped and looked towards Angel and Ash for an explanation.

"You have no right to say!" Ash said. "You don't remember me do you?" The girl asked. "Yes I remember you, Kisa." Ash said, "But like I said you have no right to say." Ash growled, "Leave." He demanded.

"No!" Kisa said, "I think I do have a say so don't you think since I'm your childhood friend." She said. "You might have if you didn't leave me with any contact information." Ash said as Angel reached for his hand.

"Ash calm down." Angel said as her hand entwined with his, "Please."

Ash then looked at Angel and nodded to his wife to be. Then he turned back to Kisa and said, "Leave Kisa you're not welcomed here."

"I thought I was your friend?" Kisa said shocked and stunned by Ash's words. "You were but after all those years with no contact I think our friendship is over." Ash said in a voice that showed he hated to end his friendship with someone he knew since he was little. Ash squeezed Angel's hand trying to keep calm.

Kisa was even affected by this and said nothing and walked off not wanting to argue with Ash anymore and quietly walked out off the room with one last look at Ash with sorrow in her eyes.

"Ash I thought our friendship would keep going forever." She said, "You know I tried to get a hold of you but I lost your phone number…" That's when Kisa walked slowly out of the room, closing the doors behind her…

After all that Ash and Angel was finally a married couple and had time to themselves. "Ash go look for her she's your friend." Angel said trying to convince Ash to go look for his long lost Childhood friend.

"Angel she probably hates me." Ash said who was also upset about all this. "Ash Ketchum go look for that girl she's your friend go look for her. Ash couldn't you see she missed you." Angel said, "Now go look for right now mister."

"Aright Angel just remember she probably hates me now." Ash said before the 2 shared a quick kiss and Ash walked out of the room to find his long lost friend...

With Kisa…

"Why?"She asked herself "I just found him and now I lost him." Kisa then started crying. "I missed him and I tried to call him but I lost his number." She said as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey Kisa." She heard Ash's voice behind her. "What do you want?" Kisa growled. "Listen I'm sorry for how I acted," Ash started, "I was just mad at you for how you busted into the room like that." Ash said.

"Wait so you mean," Kisa started. "Yes we're still friends." Ash finished, "But really was it really necessary to bust in like that?" Ash asked. "I guess not sorry about that." Kisa said.

"Its fine come on Angel said it's ok for you to attended the reception." Ash said holding out a hand to help Kisa up. "She's ok with that even after what I did?" Kisa asked. "Yeah Angel's someone who'd forgive you for doing something like that, besides she said she wants to get to know you." Ash said as Kisa took Ash's hand and then he helped her up and they walked back to where Angel waited for them…

Chapter thirteen: The honeymoon!

"Ok mister, where are we going?" Angel asked, "You said you wanted to surprise me but now it's time to spill it. Where are we going." Angel said looking at Ash.

Ash chuckled a little and said, "Well we're going to Lilycove city." He said with a smile. "We're going where?" Angel asked excitedly. "Lilycove city." Ash repeated himself.

"Oh my gosh, Ash Ketchum!" Angel said excitedly and hugged Ash, "Oh thank you Ash." Angel said as Ash returned the hug.

"Anything to make you happy, Angel." Ash said as Angel put her head on his chest. "Oh Ash." Angel whispered and then snuggled closer to Ash. "You're the best husband in the world, if you ask me." Angel said looking up at Ash her eyes sparkling in the moon light as they were in there way to the docks to catch their ship.

Ash laughed and held Angel close to him. "Yeah well you're the best wife in the world, if you ask me."Ash said. Angel blushed at Ash's comment and looked away.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ash asked. "Oh nothing." Angel mumbled and looked at Ash, "It's just I'm worried." She said.

"What are you worried about?" Ash asked. "Well you're 18 and I'm 17 and even though you're old enough to move out of your moms place I'm not and I'm worried that you might have to go back to pallet town and the thing is I don't want you to…" Angel started but Ash cut her off.

"Angel don't worry about that yet," Ash said, "We'll work it out when the time comes." He said as they walked on to the docks and got on their ship. "I don't want you to worry about that right now, ok?" Ash said. "OK." Angel said as they walked in to the cabin they were given to stay in tell they got to Lilycove city…

"We'll be arriving in Lilycove city in 10 minutes." The captain said over the intercom.

"Ash wake up." Angel said, "Ash Ketchum, wake up this instance!" Angel yelled at Ash trying to wake him up. "ASH KETCHUM!" Angel yelled. "What?" Ash asked trying to get back to sleep. "Well they just said we'll be there in 10 minutes and luckily I got up early so I was able to take a shower and all and I let you sleep in for a few hours, but come on you need to get up and get dressed so we're ready when we get there." Angel said, put her hands on her hips.

"I'm going sugercube." Ash said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Good." Angel said and then kissed Ash on the cheek. "Hurry up mister we need to be ready in what I would think would be 6 to 7 minutes." Angel said, "I'll get you something to eat, sweetie." Angel said and walked off to the small area which they call a kitchen.

After Ash got dressed and he ate they got their stuff together and then Angel doubled checked to make sure they didn't forget anything and then they walked to the front of the ship.

"Well there it is; Lilycove city." Ash said as he held Angel close to him. "It looks beautiful." Angel said. "Not as beautiful as you." Ash whispered loud enough so only Angel could hear him. "Ash!" Angel said and hit Ash on the arm.

"Ouch, that hurt you know." Ash said rubbing the area where Angel hit his arm. "Well don't say that with other people around." Angel said looking down at the floor.

She didn't like hitting Ash but she still felt a little uncomfortable with him saying stuff like that with other people around even though they were now married she still felt a little weird with Ash saying that, well she's fine with him saying it when it's just them or them and their Pokémon, but not with other people around...

Chapter fourteen: do you have to go?

(A few days after the honeymoon)

"Ash do you have to, can't you stay here with me?" Angel asked her new husband. "Angel I have to go you know that," Ash said, "But remember it's only for one year tell you're old enough to move out." He said.

"But Ash that's too long for me I can't be away from you for that long it won't feel right." Angel said, "Please, Ash just stay here." She begged.

Ash sighed he knew Angel would be really upset if he left, but if he was going to stay he needed to get his stuff from his house.

"Alright but I need to go back and get my close and stuff." Ash said trying to calm Angel down. "Ok just promise you'll be back in a few days." Angel said. "I promise." Ash said and grabbed his pack and then the 2 shared a quick kiss.

"Call me when you get there," Angel said. "I will don't worry." Ash said and then he was off to catch his ship…

A few days later…

Ash walked over to Angel's house and saw that Angel was waiting for him outside.

"How's my sugercube?" Ash asked as he reached Angel. "Ash," Angel whispered. Ash chuckled at Angel's reaction. Then after that they shared a quick kiss and walked inside the house.

"My mom's not home right now she had to go do some groceries shopping." Angel said as they entered the house.

When Ash walked in Flardrup and Pikachu (Who stayed with Angel for awhile.) ran to greet him. Pikachu was a lot happier then Flardrup since Ash is his trainer.

"Hey there you 2." Ash said as he put his stuff down and kneed down to pet the Pokémon." Ash I'll take your stuff up stairs, ok?' Angel said. "Yeah thanks Angel." Ash said as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and Flardrup put her paws on Ash's chest and then started licking him.

"Hey Flardrup stop that." Ash said, but Flardrup kept licking him. Angel laughed at the cute seen and then want up stairs with Ash's stuff in her arms…

After the Pokémon spent some time with Ash, Angel sent them off so Ash could relax. "Angel, they were fine." Ash said. "Ash, you need to relax," Angel said, "I know exactly how long of a walk it is from the docks to here and you were carrying more then I think you should," Angel scolded him, "You should have called me I could of helped you, instead of you carrying all that by yourself." She looked at Ash with a little bit of anger in her eyes, "are you listening to me?" Angel asked Ash as he held his head in his hands.

"Yes I'm listening." Ash said, "I'm just tired." He said. "Well then you go get some sleep." Angel said, "first you walked all the way from the docks to here carrying all your stuff and then you let the Pokémon jump all over you," Angel started, "You need it." She whispered, "Go get some sleep; I'll get you something to eat afterwards." Angel said as Ash got up.

"Thanks sugercube." Ash said and then the 2 shared a quick kiss and Ash went to go lay down. "You're welcome sweetie." Angel said as Ash walked up the stairs and to Angel's room to go lay down…

After Ash slept for an hour and a half hour he woke up and went down stairs to find Angel in the kitchen baking some cookies.

"Look who's awake." Angel teased him. "Well I see you're in the mood to bake." Ash said as he walked over to Angel.

Angel rolled her eyes and then quickly grabbed an oven mitt and then pulled out a metal cookie sheet. She then put it on the counter so the cookies could cool off. She then put another patch in the oven and said, "Last patch."

Ash walked over to Angel and when he reached her, he wrapped his arms around Angel's waist. "Ash," Angel said in surprised, "Don't do that aging especially when I'm not looking." She scolded him.

"I'm only playing around." Ash said. "Still you scared me." Angel said. "I didn't know I scared you," Ash said, "Sorry." He said and then gave Angel a kiss on the cheek.

Angel sighed and replied, "It's ok." She then rested herself against Ash and closed her eyes. "I missed you." She said. "I missed you too." Ash said and held Angel close to him.

"I'm not going to leave aging, or I'll at least try." Ash said. "I only want you to try Ash," Angel said, "I know you're going to have to leave once in a while, but try not to leave me if you don't have to." She said as she opened her eyes and looked up at Ash, "Promise you want leave if you don't have to."

"Promise." Ash whispered. That's when the timer went off and Angel had to move so she could get the patch off cookies that were in the oven. Ash then walked back as Angel set the cookie sheet on the counter and then she took the ones off the other one and put them in a bowl with the others. "There now I just need to let the last patch cool off and then I can clean up." She said to herself.

Then she looked at Ash, "Do you want one?" She asked. "Sure." Ash said. Angel then grabbed 2 off the cookies that were cooled off and handed one to Ash.

After that the 2 walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. As the 2 snuggled together, Angel thought she heard something outside so she got up and looked out the window. "Ash look!" Angel said as Ash got up and followed Angel to the window.

That's when they saw a Haxrous running around destroying stuff. "I'll go outside and see if Charzard can stop it." Ash said about to leave and go out, but Angel stopped him and said, "I'm going with you."

Ash then looked at Angel and shook his head no, "I'm not going to let you get hurt and besides I might need you in case something happens ok." Ash said. "But Ash what if something does happen to you that's what I'm worried about." Angel said, "Please let me go with you if something happens to you…" She stopped in mid sentence like she couldn't go on, "If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do." Angel whispered.

"You can come with me but stay close to me." Ash said, "Understand?" He asked. "Understand." Angel said. "Then let's go but stay by me." Ash said sternly.

That's when the 2 walked out of the house and saw the rampaging Haxrous. "Alright Charzard let's go!" Ash said as he threw a poke-ball. But before the ball opened the Haxrous ran towards them. "Angel get in the house." Ash said. "But Ash…" Angel started. "Go!" Ash said. Angel nodded and quick gave Ash a kiss on the cheek and then went in the house.

Then in a flash of light Charzard was out and flying towards the dragon type Pokémon at full speed with his tail glowing a pink-purple color and then when he was in attack distance he swung his tail at the rampaging Pokémon but missed and the dragon type kept going and ran right into Ash!

"ASH!" Angel screeched and ran to Ash's side and kneeled down. Ash lied there in pain after that impact with the Pokémon.

"Ash I told you not to." Angel said as she held Ash's hand. "I just knew something like this was going to happen." She mumbled as tears fell her face. "Hey I'm not dead Angel so there's no need to worry." Ash said. "But that's when I worry the most." Angel said as she used her free hand to brush Ash's hair out of his face.

After a few minutes Charzard knocked out the dragon type and then Angel helped Ash up and he quickly recalled Charzard and then they went inside.

When in the house Angel helped Ash on the couch in a laying position. "Just rest here I know what to do." Angel whispered to Ash as she stood up and walked to a small cabinet. Then she opened it and took out some leaves and seeds.

What are those?" Ash asked as Angel came back. "There herbs they taught me this in the trainer school." Angel said as she wrapped the small black seeds and berries in a sour smelling leaf.

"That doesn't smell too good." Ash said. "It's going to be bitter but it will you with the pain." Angel said and then kissed Ash on the forehead. "Eat this." She said handing Ash the sour smelling leaf wrap.

"Do I have to?" Ash winded. "Ash Ketchum if you don't eat it yourself, I'll make you eat it." Angel said. "Now eat it or do you want me to force it down your throat?" Angel said. "I'll eat it." Ash said, "As long as I can get some water after words." He said.

"I'll get you some after you eat that." Angel said, waiting for Ash to eat the herbs, "I promise they will help your pain." Angel whispered.

Ash then put the leaf wrap in his mouth and started to chew and then after he swallowed, Angel went to get him some water and when she came back with a glass of water she handed it to him and then sat down next to the couch.

After Ash finished he lay down and was falling asleep to Angel's soft voice as she sung a tone to help him relax…

After Angel's mom got home and Angel explained to her what happened her mom went upstairs and in her room so Angel could take care of Ash.

Then Ash woke up and turned his head towards Angel who was sitting next to the couch. "You're awake." Angel said and then kissed Ash on the cheek, "How do you feel?" She asked.

"A lot better." Ash said. "That's good." Angel said, "My mom got home an hour or so ago." She told Ash as he tried to sit up. "Ash stay still," Angel said, "You're not in the condition."

"I'm fine." Ash said finally in a sitting position. "Ash don't say that," Angel said, "A Haxrous ran right into you." She said, "You are not fine." She scolded him.

Ash sighed and shook his head. "Don't you shake your head at me mister." Angel said. "I wasn't shaking it at you sugercube." Ash said. "Then what were you shaking it at." Angel questioned.

"I was just thinking." Ash said as he grabbed Angel's hand, "I wouldn't do that to you." He said. "Ash," Angel said but stopped, "Hey what's wrong?" Ash asked his wife.

"Nothing…" Angel said. "Angel I can tell something's bugging you." Ash said. "Ash nothings bugging me I'm just tired." Angel said as she laid her head on the edge of the couch.

"Well go lay down." Ash said. "But I don't want to leave you I'm worried about you." Angel said looking at Ash. "Well how about I come lay down with you." Ash said. "Ash I don't want you to move your hurt." Angel said. "I'll be fine, Angel I'm just going upstairs and besides you'll be there if I need help getting up." Ash said.

"Ok." Angel said as she got up and Ash got up after her. Then the 2 walked up to Angel's room with Angel supporting Ash and helping him up the stairs.

They then got in Angel's room which was setup nicely. She had her desk in front of the window with a laptop on it. A queen size bed in the one corner of the room that was close to the door. A night stand was next to her bed against the wall.

Flardrup now had a small bed of her own where Ash guessed Pikachu curls up with the fire pup Pokémon at night or he either curled up with Angel, but Ash thought that Pikachu most likely curled up with Angel's starter.

Then Angel crawled in the bed and Ash got in after her. Ash lay on his back and Angel put her head on his chest and her left hand on Ash's right shoulder, then her right hand entwined with his left. Ash then put his left arm around Angel. "Just relax." Ash said then he kissed the top of Angel's head and carefully used his left hand and pulled his cap down over his face and they both fell asleep…


End file.
